


You Got Me Wanting You

by hellaskye



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/F, Gen, Kate is confused, Pining America, a lot of hooking up, all over the place, and bc i miss my girlfriend, everyone is gay!!, wrote this bc i have a shit ton of hw I don't wanna do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaskye/pseuds/hellaskye
Summary: "she sees the way Kate looks at her girlfriend and she has to admit she's a little jealous. She tells herself it's because she wants someone to look at her like that, and that her feelings aren't specific to Kate. She believes it."ORAmerica watches as Kate dates every girl that gives her a smile, and then can't fathom why she's mad at America as soon as she hooks up with someone. Then again, maybe the fact that America picked Cassie Lang has something to do with her anger.Then again, maybe not.





	You Got Me Wanting You

     Kate's first girlfriend is tall and slender and has the deceptively delicate features of a Greek goddess. Her eyes are sharp and captivating, both green and brown but also gold, and her hair is a deep bottle burgundy, so dark it seemed black at the roots. Kate looks at her like she hung the fucking moon. Her name is Lindsey, and she's smart and clever and tough, the type of girl that everyone wanted to both  _ be  _ and  _ be with _ . They get together the spring of Katie's junior year, and only half a year after America meets Kate, but she sees the way Kate looks at her girlfriend and she has to admit she's a little jealous. She tells herself it's because she wants  _ someone _ to look at her like that, and that her feelings aren't specific to Kate. She believes it.

     America observes them as they spend the summer cuddled up on the ratty couch in the Young Avengers warehouse, sees them when they sneak out of team get-togethers to make out under the stars, or hit up a dingy bar, and notices the way they're all wrapped up in each other, the constant breathless gaze Kate gives her. America realizes, one night as Kate absentmindedly runs her fingers through Lindsey's hair, that Kate is in love with this girl, with her obscure literary references and her hipster clothes. 

     The problem with Lindsey is that she's a year older than Kate, and so that fall she leaves to go to college. Not only has she committed to a school in Canada, it's in western Canada, 3,000 miles away. America finds Kate on the roof one cool night in early August with her eyes red and a bottle of vodka clutched in her hands. America pulls her close with a sighed “ _ chica _ ”, and Kate sobs.

* * *

 

     It takes a couple of months, but one night the team has a meeting and after they all go their separate ways, America realizes she left her phone in the warehouse. She enters the dimly lit building and grabs it, but before she leaves, she hears the distinct giggle of a certain archer. Sure enough, Kate slips in, too preoccupied by the pretty blonde she's leading in to notice America, standing in the shadows. She's drunk, America can tell by the way she stumbles in and from the high pitch of her giggles, and as she slips out, America can hear the quite frankly  _ filthy _ moans coming from both girls. 

     Over the next few days, the team finds out that her name is Mya, and that she and Kate are ‘doing a casual thing’. America isn't sure if this is still backlash from Lindsey, but this “thing” seems like it's all sex and nothing more. There's nothing wrong with that, except that Kate starts missing meetings, or showing up high or drunk, or out of focus, and she starts acting un-Kate-like

     America kind of wants to strangle Mya.

* * *

    Kate graduates on a hazy June afternoon, and her father hosts a ball. It's formal and stuffy, and Derek tries to kick Clint out at one point, and Kate hates it. The Young Avengers throw Kate an actual party the next night at the warehouse, and America finds Kate on a couch with Cassie, smiling easily, a beer in her hand. Mya had been expelled for drug dealing two weeks before graduation, and thankfully, that had been the wake-up call Kate had needed. She seemed more herself now, and she gave America a broad smile as she joined the duo.

     “‘Sup,  _ chicas _ ?” she murmurs as she sits down, and Cassie snorts, nodding towards a petite bottle blonde standing in a corner by Eli. 

     “I’m trying to convince Kate to snag that cute girl’s number,” Cassie fills America in, and America does her best not to look like a kicked puppy. 

     She’s come to terms with her affections for Kate in the last year, but she’s still working on being okay with Kate’s oblivion. At least, America would  _ like _ to believe it’s oblivion. It’s either that, or disinterest, and America Chavez would rather pine for an oblivious Kate than a disinterested one. She realised Kate said something to her, and looks up.

    “I was asking if you knew her,” Kate repeats with a smirk, and damn if it doesn’t make America want to kiss her. “Or if you called dibs, I guess.” She says it like it’s an afterthought, as though she doesn’t think about America’s sexuality often, despite the fact that America was one of the first in their group to identify as  _ gay as fuck _ . She was out before Kate was; not that it’s a competition, but it stings a little that Kate doesn’t seem to even consider it. 

     “She’s all yours,” America shakes her head, and it comes out a little bitter. Kate doesn’t seem to notice, but Cassie’s eyebrows perk up, and as Kate stalks away (her hips sway as she saunters over and charms the girl, and it’s not  _ fair _ ), Cassie leans in. 

     “ _ So _ ,” the blonde begins. America shakes her head in warning, but at this point in working together, she really ought to know that the simple gesture won’t stop Cassandra Lang on a mission. Cassie opens her mouth to continue, and America is tired of pining, and (more than) a little drunk, so she leans in and captures the blonde’s mouth in her own. Cassie stills for a moment, but then she seems to recognize what America’s asking for, what she  _ needs _ , and she reciprocates. Neither of them notices Kate as she glances back and chokes on a sip of beer.

* * *

 

     At first, America and Cassie both agree that it was a one time thing, with a potential to explode in both their faces. But then they get in a huge three-way fight with Kate the next day, and everyone on the team knows it’s not really Cassie and America hooking up that Kate’s mad about. Whatever she  _ is  _ mad about is a mystery though, and it irritates Cassie that Kate’s taking it out on her, and America still feels pathetic and so they hook up again. Aaand again. And again. They have an understanding, that they’re both using each other, so America doesn’t feel so bad. Kate, for her part, maintains a stony silence with both of them. During team bonding nights, she shows up with a different girl every time, and staunchly ignores everyone else. Eventually, Billy pulls America aside.

     “Look, I don’t know why this has become such a big issue, but it needs to be resolved,” he hisses, clearly done.  _ Join the club _ , America thinks, and rolls her eyes.

    “Have you talked to  _ Kate _ about this?” she asks pointedly, well aware of the mage’s soft spot for his friend. He responds with an eyeroll of his own. 

     “There is no talking to Kate about anything right now,” he huffs out, clearly frustrated with the archer. “Which is  _ why _ you need to fix this. Be upfront with her, be honest. Shut this stupid fight down.”

     “Why me?” America blurts out as Billy turns away. He turns back to her with a pitying smile, and it’s infuriating. 

     “Oh honey, because I have a feeling you’re the only one who  _ can _ ,” he says cryptically, and it takes all of America’s willpower not to kick her teammate.

* * *

    “Hey Princess.”

    America finds Kate once again, on the roof with a bottle of vodka. Kate gives her a tired stare and holds out the bottle. A peace offering, of sorts. She takes it gratefully, relishing the burn as it runs down her throat, and the liquid courage allows her to sit facing Kate under the cool night sky. 

     “She’s my best friend,” Kate says before America can say anything. Her heart sinks.  _ Of course _ , Kate doesn’t think America is good enough for Cassie. It’s not that she has any grand illusions of dating Lang, they’re both aware that’s not what they want. But she’d hoped for a second that Kate’s mood maybe had to do more with America and less with Cassie. 

     “She’s a big girl Kate,” America reminds the archer. “She can and does make her own decisions, including who she’s going to hook up with.”

     “But why  _ Cassie _ ?” Kate blurts out, and America tilts her head. Maybe  _ not _ the ‘my friend is too good for you’ talk, then? She just looks at the brunette, confused, and Kate sighs. “I’ve never heard either of you talk about being attracted to each other or anything, and there’s so many…  _ other _ girls, but you chose Cassie, who you barely even talk to on a regular basis.”

     America hears the frustration, notices the way Kate stutters on ‘other girls’, and just looks at her.  _ Be upfront _ , Billy’s voice reminds her, and she wonders if her teammates have noticed something that she hasn’t. America prides herself on being observant, but she’ll admit that it wouldn’t be the first time she was oblivious in regards to a pretty girl. Between all the casual flirting, lighthearted teasing, and the increased hormones that came with being a fucking vigilante, it’s a definite possibility that she’d miss if Kate had a crush on her. 

_ Did _ Kate have a crush on her? The thought makes her chest tight, in the way that makes you want to laugh and sob all at once. All this tension, all the fighting and passive aggression, the idea that it could all be a result of the two of them missing the other’s signals is so comical and tragic, a perfect juxtaposition. 

     “Kate…” America huffs under her breath, and somehow, during this conversation they’ve both leaned in enough that all it would take is - 

     Kate tilts her head and suddenly her lips are on America’s. They’re  _ cold  _ and she tastes like vodka, and briefly America wonders how long Kate’s been sitting out here, but then she realises she’s got better things to think about. Kate pulls away, looking stricken, and mutters a panicked  _ sorry _ . She starts to get up, but America grabs the front of her sweatshirt and pulls her back to her. 

     “Shut up,” she mutters against the archer’s lips, and she feels them curve against her own. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have an essay, and a lab report, and a test, and a science experiment due tomorrow, but my girlfriend goes off to college soon, so have a sappy Amerikate drabble that is probably the length of my unwritten essay :/
> 
> If you're into Stony or Clintasha, or you want some sick background Amerikate, check out my latest AU, which is set in a high school setting! Should be updating that one in a day or two.


End file.
